


The Restricted Section

by anonymousslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Cute, Digital Art, Drabble, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Secret Relationship, Stolen Kisses, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousslytherin/pseuds/anonymousslytherin
Summary: Just a drabble I wrote to go with the art:Harry never knew returning a book to the Restricted Section could be so nerve-wracking...





	The Restricted Section

Stifling a yawn, Harry cast his quill aside and reread the last paragraph of his essay. It wasn't terribly long, but he was satisfied with his work. He closed the book he had been referencing,  _A Curse-Breaker's Guide to the Parisian Catacombs_ , and leaned back in his chair, stretching.

"Finished?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. You need this?" Harry held up the musty volume.

"Nah, I'm nearly done as well."

Harry stood. Hermione didn't even look up from her Arithmancy chart as he left their table, making his way across the library to return the book. When he stepped past Madam Pince's desk, she eyed him suspiciously, but he ignored her; N.E.W.T. students were permitted entrance to the Restricted Section without special permission.

Beyond the rope, he wandered through the dusty shelves before turning down one of the aisles unhelpfully labeled "Curses (continued)," trying to remember where the old tome belonged. Harry held it out vaguely. Thankfully, the library's magic took over and the book flew from his hand, settling in an empty spot a few feet above his head.

"I was wondering when you'd finally ditch those two," came a quiet voice from right behind him.

Harry turned to see Draco Malfoy blocking his way up the aisle.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered, glancing quickly around, but the nearby shelves seemed deserted.

"What do you think?" Malfoy said with a smirk. He closed the remaining distance between them. "I couldn't wait until tonight to kiss you again."

"Wait!" Harry hissed as Malfoy’s fingers nestled in his hair, enticing him in. "Someone could catch us!"

"Who cares?"

And a moment later, Harry didn’t…


End file.
